1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional organic-inorganic composite amorphous material useful in the fields of optoelectronics, biotechnology and energy, and a process for its production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As materials wherein various functions are imparted to organic molecules, there have been known organic colorant lasers, organic photoconductors, organic solar cells, organic electroluminescence, organic electrochromic displays, organic solar concentrators, various sensors, non-linear optical elements, optical recording media wherein hole burning effects are utilized, and optical discs.
However, for instance, in the organic colorant lasers, the organic colorant molecules are used in the form of a solution obtained by dissolving the organic colorant molecules in a solvent such as water or ethanol, or as dissolved or dispersed in an organic polymer.
When used in the form of a liquid, not only the handling was inconvenient, but also there was a difficulty such as the deterioration due to dissolved oxygen. Whereas, when an organic polymer is used as the base material, there was a fundamental difficulty in the rigidity.
On the other hand, in the case of organic photoconductors or organic solar cells, organic molecules having photoconductivity or photoelectromotive force are dispersed or dissolved in an organic polymer. However, they were likely to undergo deterioration due to dissolved oxygen in the organic polymer, and there was an additional problem that the properties of the organic molecules deteriorated due to the friction, since the organic polymer was flexible.
Thus, in spite of the merit that the functional organic molecules have various functions, their application as functional electronic materials was limited because a suitable rigid medium was not available.
On the other hand, an attempt to dissolve organic molecules in a rigid medium such as inorganic glass, was known to fail, since the temperature for the production of ordinary inorganic glass was as high as about 300.degree. C. or higher, whereby functional organic molecules underwent thermal decomposition and lost their functions.